The Biostatistics Core Facility provides biostatistical and data management support to the clinical and basic science investigators and Programs of The Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center (Cancer Center). The Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) provides a base of support that helps assure availability of necessary biostatistical and computational resources. In addition to providing support for peer reviewed funded grants, CCSG and institutional support allows for statistical expertise to be provided to a large number of Cancer Center members, many of whom are applying for and receiving new peer reviewed funding from NIH and other organizations. Most Core Facility members are faculty or staff in the Department of Preventive Medicine at Northwestern University Medical School. The services which the Core Facility provides may be classified as: development of new studies, statistical analyses, data management and education. During the one year reporting period for this application, the Core worked on a total of 82 separate projects for 46 Cancer Center members. Much of the Core effort is provided to the Programs in Cancer Control and Cancer Prevention. It is anticipated that there will be a natural increase in Core effort provided to these Programs, as well as to the Clinical Oncology Programs. Core statistical services have been provided to members in all Cancer Center Programs. This renewal application aims to enhance the statistical presence in the Basic Science Programs. Specifically, the Biostatistics Core Facility will interface with the Bioinformatics Core and the Center for Genetic Medicine in strengthening the statistical contribution to molecular biology, genomic functioning and microarray technology. Currently the Core consists of 6.45 full time equivalent (FTE) positions over 11 individuals. In the first year of the renewal period, it is anticipated that the Core will consist of 8.70 FTE over 13 individuals. Goals for the next five years include: enhancing biostatistical input to all Cancer Center Programs with an emphasis on increasing the usage within the basic science programs; interfacing with the developing Bioinformatics Core Facility and the Outcomes Measurement Core Facility; continuing the development of data management and data analysis capabilities for clinical trial protocols developed and conducted by Cancer Center investigators and leveraging CCSG and institutional support into additional dedicated biostatistical effort on peer reviewed funded grants.